


Resisting Temptation

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [14]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drama, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, References to Drugs, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: John’s pretty good at finding loopholes in rules- even Joseph’s.





	Resisting Temptation

It was not easy to utterly eliminate something that had become apart of the fabric of your life.  
  
When Joseph found John, John had been getting blackout drunk on the weekends, doing cocaine on a regular basis, and fucking more than those two things combined. He was charismatic, and people were intrigued by the attractive young lawyer covered in tattoos who wanted to buy them a drink or do a line with them, so it had never been difficult to get someone to come home with him.  
  
Or a hotel room.  
  
Or a car.  
  
Or a back alley.  
  
The point was, John got around.  
  
When Joseph and Jacob had come back into his life, all of it had come to an abrupt stop: He got clean and sober in record time, even though he’d felt like he’d been actually, literally dying during the withdrawal, because his big brothers had asked it of him. If Alcoholics Anonymous thought that people were powerless in the face of their addiction, they ought to have Joseph Seed make a request of them and see what they felt ‘powerless’ in the face of afterwards. One did not refuse a request from Joseph Seed, and he had more or less _ordered_ John to stop the drugs.  
  
John would do anything for his brothers.  
  
Anything.  
  
But some requests were easier than others.  
  
“Fornication is Lust,” Joseph proclaimed at one sermon, and John had shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “And Lust is one of the Devil’s many sins. We must guard against it, and seek satisfaction and pleasure in the light of the Lord. Marriage, or lack thereof, has nothing to do with Lust or fornication- what matters is the priority in your heart, whether you act from love, or from Lust. You _know_ the difference, in your heart! Do not allow the Devil to mislead you into thinking you are making love when you are fornicating.”  
  
He did not look at John once during the sermon, and that was a relief.  
  
The only people John loved were his family. Joseph had once told him that he’d seen John happily married and beloved in one of many potential futures after the Collapse and the march to Eden’s Gate; and that was interesting, very interesting indeed, but at the moment John was not love-starved, he was sex-starved. It had been a while since he’d done anything with anyone, and his patience was starting to wear thin. But Joseph was asking him not to fornicate, so that meant no fornicating.  
  
It was an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, and John thought he might go crazy for being torn between the two. So naturally, at some point, something had to give. And as it was, John was a lawyer- if anyone could find a loophole in the cult’s rules about fornication, it would be him. He had been finding his way out of tight spots since he’d been born, so this was really nothing he hadn’t dealt with before.  
  
“So as long as the act of, ah, _carnality_ isn’t with another person, you would not call it fornication?” John asked, under the guise of concern for another member of Eden’s Gate under his purview. It was risky to broach the subject with Joseph directly, given how well his big brother tended to see through people; but John had woken up humping his mattress the night before, and he now considered this to be a crisis that needed an immediate solution.  
  
Joseph gave one of those enigmatic little shrugs of his. “It depends entirely on intent, John: Are they succumbing to the sin of Lust by doing to themselves what they wish they could do to another person, or are they simply fulfilling a basic biological function?”  
  
And _that_ was all John needed.  
  
He gave Joseph a sweet smile. “Thank you, brother. I think I know how to handle this now.”  
  
In the days before he’d found his brothers again, in the time when it had been as easy as asking to get someone into bed with him, John would have considered it pathetic to be reduced to- well, what most might call a ‘marital aid'. To him, it would have meant that you couldn’t get a person to come home with you, and how pathetic was that? Years later, pushed to the edge of his restraint, he was a little humbled now to be driven to exactly that solution for his problems.  
  
What he had, he’d ordered on the internet from a company courteous enough to put subtle labeling on their shipping, because if, God forbid, Joseph or Jacob or Faith came by the ranch and got nosy, he did not need to be having a conversation with them about this. Hell, if any of them did find it, he’d probably be too mortified to come up with a convincing lie and just admit outright what he’d planned on doing.  
  
Thankfully, that didn’t happen.  
  
And now John was kicking off what he hoped would be a very good, very _satisfying_ evening.  
  
After so many months of repression, it could not be overstated how _good_ his hand felt on his cock; John was tempted to just bring himself off that way, but he’d had a very particular vision for how this first session was going to go, and he intended to follow through with it. That’s what the dildo was for, after all.  
  
_This is not a sin,_ John assured himself as he nervously lubed up the toy. _This is not a sin. This is **not** a sin_. Joseph said so himself.  
  
(Alright, so Joseph had not explicitly said ‘fucking yourself with a dildo isn’t a sin’ but John had gotten the gist.)

It had been years since John had taken anything in this particular orifice, but he found the stretch of the dildo to be a thousand times more satisfying than his hand had been. After a few second of tentative movement, John started rising and falling steadily, eventually evolving into as brutal a pace he would use if he was actually riding someone. And he wasn’t _lusting_ right now, not really. He wasn’t thinking of one of the many naked women he’d fucked over the years, nor was he thinking of the fewer (but still present) occasions when it had been a man bending him over and taking him. Goodness no- John was stimulating his body and producing a reaction that was absolutely natural, fulfilling a basic biological function that just happened to feel very good. This was not lust, and it was not fornication.  
  
That was his story, and he was sticking to it.  
  
“ _God-_ ” John gasped on a particular satisfying thrust, and then slapped a hand over his mouth; this may not be a sin, but blasphemy certainly was. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to do that,” he panted softly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuck,_ ” he rolled his hips down, covering his mouth again so that he wouldn’t scream. He fell onto his side as he came, and crushed his face into the comforter of the bed to muffle the embarrassing noise he made.  
  
For a few minutes John simply laid there, catching his breath and basking in a satisfaction he hadn’t felt in too long. After a while, he gently pulled out the dildo and, after a moment of indecision, just went ahead and dropped it on the bed. It wasn’t as though he wasn’t going to have to wash the sheets later anyway.  
  
_I wonder,_ John thought as he started to feel himself stirring again, _if the amount of times I do this changes whether or not it’s a sin._  
  
He was sure as fuck not going to ask Joseph.  
   
-End 


End file.
